escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
Gabbie Hanna
Gabbie Hanna '''nicknamed The Vaudevillian. She was invited to the party by an evil sorceress. She died in a challenge when Alex Wassabi won and her heart is pulled out off her chest by a Promethean. Role '''Episode 1 - The Masquerade Part I Gabbie is one of the people to receive an invitation to Joey Graceffa's party at a beautiful estate which was trapped in time and the only way to travel there was to take on a persona from the Victorian Era accordingly so the carriage can take you across time and travel to the house. Episode 2 - The Masquerade Part II ''' In this episode, Gabbie was not chosen to be voted off to race the Golden Goblet. In one of the challenges, she also helped in finding the little baby scrolls that were the King's Last Game of Pools. '''Episode 3 - Tangled Web 3 Days Ago A man by the name of Randal is being seduced by Kira and Haruko he then asks when he can see the gem they say he can see it later and that a guest would be joining them soon (unbeknownst to Randal it would be Jorogumo) they then tie him down he wakes hours later as Jorogumo crawls onto him and begins to devour him. Gabbie is one of two females to partake in this challenge, the other being Tana. After beating the challenge, she has the choice of saving Jesse or Destorm. She chooses to save Destorm. Episode 4 - A Nation Divided ''' ''During the Civil War '' There are 2 warriors fighting the enemy as they hear someone screaming in pain suddenly the enemy appears out of nowhere and is holding a decapitated man's head then the second warriors is worried so he tells the first warrior they need to get out of there however the first warrior sticks his ground. He then shots at one of them leaving a hole in their stomach however it instantly heals. Then the warrior fights another one when a hooded figure comes out holding a energy arrow asking how long he would resist them to which he replies forever shooting 2 of his guns north and south. 'Episode 5 - The Gingerbread Woman ' 'Episode 6 - Endless Winter Night ' '''In Another Realm The Ice Witch is seen freezing a statue possibly a man until suddenly Torhil to the Undying walked into her lair screaming "Evil one you've frozen our land and slaughtered our people. Prepare for death!" expressionless she then freezes Torhil to the Undying. Episode 7 - Automaton Love Story ''' '''During the challenge. Alex Wassabi and Gabbie Hanna both went into a challenge for a heart for a robot wife. Alex and Gabbie have to solve puzzles and Alex finished first. Gabbie got grabbed by a Promethean, who brought her to the floor and ripped out her heart. Alex and Gabbie were screaming while this brutal tragedy was happening. So then Cedric put Gabbie's heart in the broken robot wife, then she comes back to life and loves her creator again. Memorable Quotes Episode 1: The Masquerade Part I: "I just love to be the center of attention, I mean, obviously." "We're really bad friends. We are not good friends." "Is nobody concerned about Liza? She literally just got taken by a really hot dude." "Did anybody check in Tana's cleavage?" Episode 2: The Masquerade Part II: "Alex let Lauren get taken. I would break up if I was you." Episode 3: Tangled Web: "These spiders sure like riddles." "You know what? Let two of the boys die. We're goin' home." "I hate spiders. They're my second least favorite thing on the planet. The first one is carbs." "The clue says she would never kill another woman-uh-huh, girl power!-and that it was one of the men who was going to die." "I am not in good shape!" Episode 4-A Nation Divided Category:Cast Category:Season 2 Cast Category:Escape the Night Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Category:Deceased Characters